paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Aim High: FletcherXSport pups
Fletcher and Sports pups are co-owned between Sportthewolfsky and MidnightCollies, they are part of the Crack ship universe and are not canon in the main fanon line. After many years of putting up with Fletchers nagging and begging for pups, Sport finally caved and the two ended up having puppies, who were brought along by 'Mr Stork'. Twin boys, the oldest boy being named Socks and the younger one called Boots. Much time and thought went into naming the pups, they named them after the first two objects that caught their eyes. The two brothers are very close to each other and their fathers, Boots tends to favour Fletcher to Sport whereas little Socks sticks close to papa Sport. The pups love both their fathers though and enjoy playing sports with them more than anything in the world. Boots: '''A lot like Fletcher, Boots is cocky and sort of arrogant, he tends to boast and brag a lot ahe sees himself as a tough guy. He's not a bully though, he would never hurt anyone's feelings intentionally. He's also very immature, like Fletcher, and takes nothing seriously and usually winds up getting himself hurt with his silly antics. '''Socks: '''A lot calmer and quieter than Boots, Socks is the quieter pup and is a lot more mature than his brother. He tends to stick close to Boots and make sure to keep him out of trouble as best he can. Although most of the time he is cool and controlled he can lose it sometimes and go wild and crazy hyper. '''Boots: Boots has an appearance similar to Fletcher, though is bigger than Socks because he has Sports wolf build. He is a peach tan colour with four white socks, white neck and undercarriage and a white face marking like Fletchers. He has black on the tips of his ears, above his two front socks and on the tip of his tail. His eyes are a light brown colour, he also has a black collar. Socks: '''Smaller than Boots, '''Socks was a bit of a runt and still is. He's very fluffy, much like his fathers were when they were pups. He has Fletchers markings but Sports colours, his saddle, tail and head being dark grey and his underside and face marking being white. He has bright green eyes like his dad's and wears a red collar. Voice actors: '''Boots: '''Kwesi Boakye (Darwin from TAWOG) '''Socks: '''Logan Groove (Gumball from TAWOG) Fun Facts! * Boots has a terrible fear of bats, the same way Fletcher fears mice and runs screaming from them. Socks has arachnophobia, meaning he is terrified of Spiders. * The two pups love to cause trouble and are constantly work as a team to prank every pup they encounter. * Ironically, Socks is allergic to socks, the materials and smell make him choke up and sneeze. * Boots' passion is eating every shoe or kind of footwear he can find. (more will be added) Boots and Socks.png|Cute drawing of Socks and Boots by Sarah the FBI pup Socks and Boots WIP.jpg|W.I.P. Sketch of the pups, it'll be coloured once I get new sharpies~ made by Fuzzy 0604152218.jpg|Cute pic of the pups playing~ made by pipthepuplover Socks and Boots2.jpg|Doodle of Socks and Boots by Sportthewolfsky :3 Baseball.jpg|Gift from Eva1234dog Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Wolf-dogs Category:Mixed Breed Category:Relatives Category:Males Category:Boys Category:Next Generation Category:Crack-Ship Category:Crackship Category:Sportthewolfsky's character Category:Future Generation Category:Shared Pups Category:Future Gen Category:Future generation Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon Pages Category:Male Character Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Shepherd Family Category:MidnightCollies' Character Category:Tundraverse Characters